Components of automotive vehicles are tested for performance under impacts, such as side impacts. Test apparatuses are often used with full vehicles to evaluate performance of the vehicle components. For example, side impact crash tests may include a stationary test vehicle struck on a driver side by a crash cart. The crash cart may impact the driver side at a ninety degree angle. Data may be recorded during and after the side impact crash test to identify a performance of the vehicle components. Requiring a full vehicle to execute the side impact crash test may be costly and time consuming.